


【授翻】Miserable Meeting Turns Magnificent!

by Clover_cherik



Series: Asp's House of Kink（授翻/ironstrange部分） [6]
Category: Man (Movies)Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic UniverseIron
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, avengers meetings are boring and Stephen is gonna spice things up, under desk, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony讨厌复联会议，太太太太太无聊了！突然一只手在桌子底下握住了他的家伙；会议突然就变得有趣多了。





	【授翻】Miserable Meeting Turns Magnificent!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miserable Meeting Turns Magnificent!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463273) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者笔记：这篇差不多是轻松幽默风的，分级标T都行，可能还不止，但这确实让我笑了出来。我拖着我肾虚（broken）的身体就要跑完这场性癖写作的比赛啦！差不多了。

 Tony Stark想用脑袋反复撞击面前的桌子。在复仇者联盟的会议上这再正常不过了，他们似乎总是在兜圈子，从来都不可能在任何事情上达成意见一致。

他很想退休，搬到他在意大利的别墅，和丈夫在那儿住上几天，而不用听Steve Rogers再一次讲述Barnes的品格有多完美。他不确定自己脆弱的心脏还能承受多少这种狗屁废话。

他觉得自己听到了传送门旋转打开的熟悉声音，小心翼翼地环顾了下四周；有Stephen在身边的话会议就会好得多。可没有传送门出现，Tony皱起眉头，沮丧地叹了口气。

Tony猜自己得等到晚饭后才能见到Stephen了。他会告诉对方自己的退休计划，然后找个最近的表面把他一顿操，接着再睡死过去。

颤抖的手指在桌子底下抚上了他的裤子门襟，让他差点惊得魂飞魄散（jumped out of his skin）。他深吸一口气，发出一声刺耳的干咳。

“Tony，你还好吗？”Rhodey问道，望着Tony飞红的脸皱起眉头。

“挺好的。”Tony从牙缝里挤出一句，在一根舌头沿着他顶端缝隙向下滑去之时拔高了音调。

“你确定？你看上去满脸通红。”Steve歪着头说。

Tony摆了摆手。“有点低烧。让我们赶紧开完这个会我就去躺会儿。”

“我们还有四点要讨论，”Steve说。Tony勉强忍住了一记呻吟，因为湿热的触感裹上了他的阴茎。

“好了，快讨论吧。”Tony一边说，一边用手托腮，另一只手则放到桌子底下，抓住自己的大腿。

他一定会为此对Stephen以牙还牙的（He was so going to get Stephen back for this.）。

Tony发誓Stephen肯定是含着他的硬挺在笑，一直在颤抖，震动传遍了身体。他咬了咬指尖，在Stephen吞进肉柱上下律动之时攥紧了自己的大腿。

Steve的声音听起来就跟Charlie Brown的老师似的，而Tony的注意力全在Stephen吸吮自己的感觉上面。他从未料到还有这种（好）事。

操，他只想抓住Stephen的头发，用力地摁住他的头填满他的嘴巴，向后仰头朝着天花板喊出Stephen的名字，但他只能坐在那里假装听Steve说些蠢话(老实说，他自打把屁股坐在椅子上的那刻起就没怎么关注过会议， 只是把一盒甜甜圈放在面前)。

Steve继续滔滔不绝地讲着，Tony隐约意识到其他人在用诡异的眼神看着他。操，他可以更好地控制这个的。

他的腿会因为死神之握（The Grip of Death）出现淤青的。谢天谢地，Stephen没有呕吐反射，将鼻子埋在Tony根部的耻毛重热情地吸吮，还抚慰着他的囊袋，那个小混蛋。

然后，Stephen用他的舌头和喉咙做了那个总能让Tony尖叫出声的事情。Tony的下巴从托着的手中滑开，他将脸撞在桌子发出响声，试图靠在桌子上掩饰自己的叫声。

“Tony？”Rohdey推了推他的肩膀，“你脸很红。”

“我病了。”Tony呻吟着，闭上了眼睛。

还有一件事要定，然后我们就讲完了。”Carol说着她轻轻拍了拍Tony的头。

Tony闭上眼睛，Stephen吮吸着他，让他微微挪了挪。Stephen把他向下扯，Tony能感觉到比加德满都的空气更冷的气息朝着自己光滑硬挺的阴茎吹着。

“刚刚是开了空调？” Clint问。

“可能是Friday给Tony开的，”Rhodey耸耸肩，把手放在Tony头上，“他烧得厉害。”

Tony咕哝出一串含混破碎的音节，在Stephen再次吞下他、揉捏他的双球的时候几乎尖叫起来。Tony在Stephen的喉咙里射了出来。

“操他妈的上帝啊！”Tony喊道。

“注意措辞！”Steve说。Tony朝队长比了个粗鲁的手势，Carol敲了一下Tony的头。

“你们两个够了。Tony，你没事吧？”

Tony竖起拇指，呼吸急促，不住颤抖，汗水凝成一团，出风口的冷气吹着他的皮肤。

“回到一年一度的晚会议题上来，”Carol接着说。

“每年都一样,”Tony呻吟道,“我们能跳过这个吗，拜托了美人儿（pretty）？”

Carol翻了个白眼。“好吧。既然你嘴这么甜（you asked so nicely）。”

“你是我最喜欢的队长！”

Steve做了个鬼脸，Carol只是微微一笑。“会议结束。晚会在一个月后举行。记得戴上你最好的政治笑容。”

“我讨厌政治。”Bucky站起来，感情用事地发话。其他人似乎都在等这个信号，他们站起来，迈步朝门口走去。

“Tones，你还好吧？”Rhodey问。Tony向他竖起大拇指。“我在这儿再坐会儿就行。”他声音嘶哑。

“有什么需要的就跟我说。”

Tony发出了某种音节。Stephen的嘴还包着他的阴茎，他能感觉到自己丈夫的呼吸喷在自己的底端。等Carol一出去关上门他就要把Stephen从传送门里拖出来然后把操进桌子里作为报复！

Carol 收拾好东西走到门口停下，“感觉好多了。”她打开门。Tony朝她咕哝了一声，十分渴望单独待着的样子。

“啊，Tony走吗？”Carol转身看着他。Rhodey站在她旁边，皱起眉头。 

Tony几乎没能抬眼看她，威士忌色的眸子睁得大大的。

“下次，请Stephen一起参加会议，我就不用再被迫听这种声音了。”

她砰地一声关上了门，Rhodey的笑声回荡在大厅里。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：我最喜欢的一句台词就是Tony对Carol说“你是我最喜欢的队长！”而且，想想吧，在一个至少有三名拥有超级听力的超能力人在场的房间里做这种事情可能是个坏主意。Bucky有不止一个理由想赶紧从这该死的屋子里逃走XD


End file.
